


Percival Graves and the Biggest Game of Hide and Seek MACUSA Ever Played Ever

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, fbawtft - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Original!Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: Percival Graves is in the hands of one of the deadliest gangs in New York, but even worse, in the hands of Katherine Daugherty, an ex-auror he used to call his friend. She's in a bit of trouble, and she intends to use him to get out of it. Esther Graves is looking for her brother, and she's got her eye on that ex-aruror. She'll do what it takes to get her brother back, even if it means breaking a promise she made years ago.





	

It was a chilly afternoon as Kit walked down the side of the road. She was grateful for her coat and scarf as the wind whipped her hair around. New York was getting cold. Not cold enough for snow, but cold enough to remind everyone that winter was just around the corner. 

“Hey Kit!” a girl, no older than sixteen, stepped along side her. Kit sighed. 

“Angel. I thought your dad just sent you back to Ilvermorny.” 

“Those walls can't hold me,” Angel replied with a shrug. “The blood that runs through my veins demands to be free, on the streets.”

“It’ll be on the street soon enough if you keep leaving school,” Kit warned. “All over the street. How did you get out this time?” Angel snorted. 

“Like I'm gonna tell you.”

“Okay. Don’t then. Go home, Angel.”

“Are you going to the river?” Angel asked, ignoring her. 

“Why would I be going there?”

“Come on, Kit. I have ears. The whole river is blocked off ‘cause nobody wants anybody else near whatever washed up on the bank.”

“It’s probably dangerous then. You should probably go home.”

“I heard some of my dad’s bouncers talking, and they were talking about some wizard. He's gotta be a big shot, from the way people are talking.”

“You’re right,” Kit said, completely deadpan. “He's a very powerful wizard, extremely well trained. He's got everyone scared. So you should-”

“Go home, go home, before you call my father, again,” Angel scowled. “Dad doesn't even care what I'm doing.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is. Why do you think he sent me to Ilvermorny?” 

“Because it's a great wizarding school.”

“Because he wants me out of his hair. Kit, listen to me-”

“Don't call me Kit.”

“I heard it’s Percival Graves who washed up. You know, the guy you used to work for. The real one.” 

“Don't say his name,” Kit hissed. Angel’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, is it really him?” She glanced around excitedly. “Are you gonna turn him in? Will there be a reward?” she asked, leaning in close to Kit. 

“Go home, Angel,” Kit repeated yet again, mimicking Angel’s body language. “And stay out of this.”  
“I can help!” Angel persevered. “I can be your liaison!”

“A liaison?” Kit frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“The guy used to be your boss, Kit,” Angel lowered her voice. “You aren’t worried he’ll recognize you?” 

Kit didn’t answer.

“Plus, boss already suspects you of treason-”

Kit stopped abruptly. 

“Who told you about that?”

“I- I hear things.”

“Not these things. Who told you? What it your father? Lucian? He’s always had it out for me. Or was it Dick?” Kit shook her head and started walking again faster. “That’s it, I’m ending this today. I’ve had enough of their backstabbing.”

“Paranoid much?” Angel muttered. “Relax Kit, I charmed one of the cops into telling me.”

“Did you obliviate him?”

“I thought you quit being an Auror.” Angel rolled her eyes. 

“You didn’t.” Kit stared at her. “Unbelievable. Do you think you’re edgy, using magic in front of no-majs?”

“No… I forgot.”

“Sure you did. Well, have fun explaining that to MACUSA.”

“What’s the big deal?” Angel exclaimed, exasperated. “So I didn’t obliviate one cop. Who’s gonna believe him anyway?”

“You don’t get it. Less than a month ago wizards tore manhattan apart trying to capture an obscurus. That isn’t so easy to obliviate. Even one rambling cop could trigger those memories, and if Shaw remembers what happened to his son, he’ll have the whole city kicking down our doors and lynching us. It’ll be like the witch trials all over again.” 

“Geez, okay,” Angel huffed. “I’ll go obliviate the guy.”

“You do that,” Kit shot back. “And in the future, try not to endanger all of wizardkind with your snooping.”

  
                                                         ---

 

Kit stood on the bank of the East River. The waters were low, unusually so for the time of year, and her men had waded into the murky river to fetch the body of wizard Percival Graves. For it was him, by some miracle. His body was lying on the grass, soaked, with thick, heavy chains around his wrists. No doubt they were enchanted, to keep him docile, powerless.   
She knelt beside him, taking in the whole sorry sight. His hands were completely mangled, covered in half-healed cuts, the skin around them red and chapped. 

The sickening part was how completely destroyed his bones were. His fingers curled in on themselves, twisted and knobby. That was one way to make a wizard powerless- as the wand was a conduit for magic, so the hands could be too, for a skilled wizard. Take his wand, and he has no weapon. Ruin his hands, and he has no magic.

  
This was how Grindlewald, or whoever was in charge of keeping him locked up, had managed to hide him so long.  
Kit brushed back the hair from his face and rested her palm on his forehead. She closed her eyes and for a moment tried to enter his mind, to see just what had happened to him. She jerked her hand back in an instant. She decided she wasn't going to try to delve into his mind. She wasn't skilled enough as a legilimens, or strong enough, as a former friend.

This was the man she used to work for; broken, and at her mercy, but the same man. It hurt to see him like this. 

"Damn, I have got some luck," said Lucian, who was Kit’s second in command, and always trying to out-do her.

Kit looked at Lucian, clumsily climbing up the river bank to join her.   


"How the hell do you think he got all the way out here?" he asked.    


"I don't know," Kit said.   


"All I can figure is-"   


"And I don't care," Kit cut him off, standing. She squinted against the sun, looking out at the bank, where various Wizards were keeping members of a rival gang on their knees at wand point.

"Whatever,” Lucian shrugged. “I’m sure these guys’ll have some ideas.” He jutted his chin at a boy in his late teens, a member of the gang that had actually discovered the Auror’s body. He was now tied up and wandless, courtesy of Lucian and his conflict-loving underlings.   


"Lucian, don't terrorize the prisoner." Richard, another one of Kit's rivals, joined them on the bank. He only pretended to like Kit, being polite so that he could have the appearance of loyalty, and maybe get some benefits from it. The moment he saw a chance to backstab Kit, and make her look bad, he would take it. Kit didn't doubt it.   


"Let him be," Kit said, pulling a cigarette from her pocket. "It makes him happy." She clamped her teeth down on the cigarette cupping her hand over the end to block it from the wind. She snapped her fingers and a flame jumped up and it caught. She frowned down at Percival's bloated body.   


"Is he dead?" Richard asked, looking on with her. He sounded almost hopeful.   


Kit shook her head.   


"Not that lucky.”   


"Well... depends on how you look at it," Richard said. "His bad luck is your good luck."   


"That is definitely one way to look at it," Kit agreed.   


"These are some funny looking chains," Dick said, crouching and examining the cuffs. Kit wasn't paying attention; she was watching Lucian go down the river bank, taunting their prisoners.   


"I gotta get him outta here before he starts another fight," she muttered. She glanced down at Dick.   


"What are you doing?"   


Dick froze, his wand wedged under one of the metal cuffs.   


"I just wanna have a look!" he said. "It can't hurt him, he's unconscious!"   


"And what about when he wakes up?" Kit asked. "Leave them on. No, give him to me. You get the others. We're leaving."   


Dick got to his feet and handed the chain to Kit.   


"That's probably a good idea," he said. "Lucian's gonna start another fight."   


"Go give the order," Kit said. The man hobbled down the bank, yelling at everyone.   
She grabbed a handful of chain, and the back of Percival's shirt, then disapparated.

                                                                 ---

When Kit got word that Percival was waking up, she went down to the cell straightaway. Unfortunately, Lucian had already gotten there first. Lucian was a very emotional man, and very physical. That was why she liked to send him to do the fighting, and she came by later to give the orders. That was also why she didn't want him anywhere near her most important prisoner. Sometimes… Lucian didn't know how far was too far, and sometimes she couldn’t stop his fists until it was too late. 

So Kit was not pleased when she found out that he was already in there, with a man who’d caused him considerable grief in his crime-riddled past.

She paused with her hand on the door and fixed a cold look on the messenger.

“He’s waking up?” She said. “Just how long has he been waking up?” 

The boy shrunk. 

“He’s been in there a good ten minutes.” He mumbled. 

“Ten minutes?” Kit repeated icily. 

“He told me to wait!” The boy said. “He wouldn’t let me leave.”

Kit scowled and stalked into the room, swinging the door open a bit to forcefully. It banged against the wall, making everyone inside jump and look at her. 

“Lay off him, Lucian.” She snapped. 

“Uh huh.” Lucian glanced at Kit and acknowledged her with a nod, but didn’t let up immediately. 

Kit slipped a hand into her pocket, where her wand rested. She did it out of habit. With Lucian, you had to be prepared to intervene.

After a few more swings, plus some colorful words, Lucian stepped away from the prisoner. Graves slumped in the chair, his head hung, panting. 

“All yours.” He said to Kit. 

“Get out.” Kit jerked her head at the door. 

“Sure.” Lucian cracked his shoulder. “I’m done anyway.” 

“Lucian.” Kit put her hand on his chest. He hesitated. “One more stunt like this, and I’m done with you.” She dropped her hand and let him leave. 

Graves moaned and lifted his head. Kit wasn’t sure if he had his eyes closed or if they were swollen shut. 

“When I get outta here,” he slurred, “the things I’m gonna do to you…” He smiled, revealing blood covered teeth. 

Kit looked at the others in the room and motioned for them to get out too. 

“Bystanders are just as guilty.” She reminded them before the door shut behind them. 

She was alone with Graves. 

She stood in front of him, taking it all in. His bleeding lips, his swollen ears, the patchiness of his hair. 

“Mr. Graves.” She said quietly. 

“You bitch.” He rasped. 

The words hurt her more than she’d expected. And yet, she couldn’t come up with a response. 

“You worked for me. You were an Auror.” And then, “I trusted you.” 

“I trusted you, too.” She said. She raised her hand. Graves flinched. Slowly, deliberately, but without affection, Kit caressed the side of his face, healing some of the wounds Lucian had inflicted. It should have been a tender motion, but it was possessive and cold. 

“I’m not here to hurt you, Mr. Graves.” She told him. 

“Tell that to your subordinates.” 

“Lucian is my underling,” Kit said, “but he rarely heeds my words unless I’m there, to enforce them.” 

Graves groaned.   
“He’ll leave you alone though.” Kit added. “I’ll see to it.” 

“Until the torturing starts.”

“We’re not going to torture you.” Kit was almost surprised by how quickly his mind went straight to torture. But then, she shouldn’t have been. After all, this man had been in the grip of Grindlewald. 

“You’re our bargaining chip. You’re just here until Piquery gives the boss what he wants.” 

“What’s stopping me from healing myself and breaking out myself?” 

“That’s what those cuffs are for.” Kit looked at the door, which was still shut, and then back to Graves. “We can both benefit from your cooperation. Do as I ask, and I'll keep Lucian and his man away from you…” Graves was shaking his head. 

“Do you think you’re going to succeed?” He asked in a way that implied he didn't. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know the President, Katherine.” He said. “You worked with her. You know she doesn't negotiate.”

“Not even for you?” Kit murmured. 

“What do you think?”

Kit pursed her lips. 

“I think you’ll be here for a long time, if that's the case.”

“So be it.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
